


Bring Me Back To Life

by Marvel_The_Stark



Series: Song!Fics: Tony & Peter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drowning, Fix-It, Gen, Heart Attack, Infinity War, Kinda Confusing, Precious Peter Parker, Song fic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kinda sad, sad song, song!fic, that doesnt work right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_The_Stark/pseuds/Marvel_The_Stark
Summary: Using the song lyrics from the song "I Need a Doctor" By Eminem/Dr.Dre/Skylar Gray to potray the feeling and emotions of Tony and Peter after Infinity War.





	Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Song!Fic I've been thinking about for a while. Enjoy :)

**Tony:** _I’m about to lose my mind, You’ve been gone for so long, I’m running out of time, I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor..doctor..to bring me back to life._

3 months after the events of Thanos, Tony Stark had a heart attack. No one knew what had truly caused it, but those closest to him knew it was the stress and sorrow. They say losing a child can do that to you. No one else but Tony held Peter Parker as he melted away from existence. No one else watched him fight on a foreign plain. No one else cared about Peter Parker as much as Tony Stark did. Peter was Tony’s son, no matter what DNA ever told.

He lays in a hospital bed, a quiet beep keeping him alive.

 

 **Peter:** _I told the world one day I would pay it back. Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that Y'all starting to creep in, everyday it's so gray and black_

Peter felt numb. Everything was dull. He felt like he drowned. He sees the sun rays through the blue and hears the muffled whispers of those above him. He remembered what happened. He failed _everyone._ He failed Tony. It was almost like he could find in it himself to care. Every time he breathed in, he sunk further. It got colder and colder, the rays not quite reaching.

Then, he opened his eyes. Nothing quite made sense anymore.

 

 **Peter:** _But for the life of me I don't see why you don't see like I do But it just dawned on me you lost a son Demons fighting you, it's dark Let me turn on the lights and brighten me it'll enlighten you I don't think you realize what you mean to me Not the slightest clue 'Cause me and you were like a crew I was like your sidekick_

 **“** _I’m Sorry._ **”** He last said to Tony. He wished he had said something else. The whispers always told him things. Peter couldn’t help but wonder why Tony treated him the way he did. If he cried when Peter sank away, if he was having a hard time. He just wondered.

It turned out he was the last claimed victim of Parker luck. First his parents, his uncle. 2 months before, May had passed away too. It didn’t matter how many people he lost, no matter how many people he tried to mourn over, the water never let him. The water wanted him to focus on the alive. Tony’s name floated in waves, Ned's name in the sunray's. Each one so close to the surface, out of reach, yet so close. He wanted to swim up. But he couldn’t….

So he sank further.

 

 **Peter:**   _Second guessing and it's almost like your begging for my help Like I'm your leader Your supposed to fucking be my mentor I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are It was you, who believed in me When everyone was telling you don't sign me Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth You risked your career for me I know it as well as you Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Dre, I'm crying in this booth_

One day, he could see Tony in the deep blue he is accustomed too. He saw him fall, he saw him almost die. He shuddered at the thought.He used to be Peter mentor and now he could barely hold himself up. He’s _Tony Stark._  Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but he has lost himself. He just wanted Tony to be okay. He wanted to look after Tony.

And so he watched.

 

 **Peter:** _You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more But I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake_

Peter couldn’t handle it anymore. It’s like suddenly he felt again. Suddenly, the pressure beneath the waves got too much. He needed air. He struggled and pushed with all his strength. He got closer and closer to the top.

 **Tony:** _It literally feels like a lifetime ago But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though You walked in, yellow jumpsuit Whole room, cracked jokes_

He finally recovered from his heart attack, but the memories of Peter Parker haunted him. Then, only then, did he realize that he would do anything to get Peter back. Even so, wield the gauntlet himself. It took months to make it...

but they finally did it.

 

 **Tony and Peter:** _I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor Call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life.._

It had been a year since they got Peter back and Tony still remembers the day he saw him again. Peter never talks about what they call, The Nothingness, but he says he saw everything.

**_Peter is Tony’s doctor, and Tony brought Peter back to life._ **

**Author's Note:**

> That was horrible. Sorry you had to read this lol.


End file.
